


Serial Killer Love

by MrSylar (orphan_account)



Series: Horror and Other Fucked up things [5]
Category: Slasher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mental Institutions, Past Abuse, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrSylar
Summary: “SAMMY!!”Sam jumped into his arms as he picked her up and swung her around. He had his arms locked tightly around her thighs and had her a good foot or two off the ground. Sam wrapped her arms around his head as tightly as she could. They both heard cat calls but tuned it out. Cam couldn't believe he was holding her in his arms, she was so beautiful, she had long jet black hair that looked a little spiked, her eyes were as blue as he remembered and she was so small that it almost got him harder then a rock. He tried to think of something else to kill the rising problem but her peach perfume (his favorite) kept attacking his nose and her soft skin kept kissing his neck.





	Serial Killer Love

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning Maybe

July 3rd, 2017

 

**_“You'll see.”_ **

 

**_“Cam come on you know I hate surprises.”_ **

 

She picked up a shirt off the ground and sniffed it before throwing it over her shoulder. She looked down at her phone sending the email quickly.

 

***Ding Ding***

 

She quickly opened the email up to still fund a short reply.

 

**_“I am aware but you'll have to wait just a few more days.”_ **

 

She threw her phone on the bed.

 

“Siri email back ‘Fine jerk then I'll just go annoy someone else’ send.”

 

After the third shirt she put on the belly shirt she'd worn once a week ago.

 

***Ding Ding***

 

She grabbed her phone as the sound ringed out.

 

**_“Don't make me jealous Sam.”_ **

 

**_“Never!”_ **

 

Sam grabbed her bag before heading out the door to the kitchen. Her Mom, Sarah was standing at the stove flipping something that didn't quite look like an egg.

 

“What is that?”

 

“It's a bacon treat your father picked up for me yesterday while he was at the store. Oh also he ran into Jason and Kathy, who are hosting the most adorable fourth of July party ever and they invited us.”

 

Sam slowed her steps to the fridge.

 

“I'm not going to those assholes place.”

 

Sarah turned the stove down and turned to her as she uncapped the orange juice.

 

“Cup! And I know you hate them since… well.”

 

“Since they sent their only son to military camp for pissing his bed late in life instead of getting him help.”

 

Sam grabbed the large red cup in the cabinet and poured. Her mother coming to stand behind her.

 

“Honey after.. after what happened everyone was scared how you guys would turn out, they thought it was best for Cam and you can't blame them for trying.”

 

“yeah yeah.”

 

Sam grabbed up her bag and walked out the door.

 

July 4th 2017 1:00am

 

**_“I hate your family.”_ **

 

**_“the line is definitely long for that one.”_ **

 

**_“I miss you.”_ **

 

**_“I miss you too Sammy.”_ **

 

**_“Why can't you just run away and come find me, we could go to Italy or Ireland.”_ **

 

**_“I'm not going to run away Sam, I want my own piece of mind and I want them to all see what they did to me and what I've turned into.”_ **

 

**_“A hot redhead?”_ **

 

**_“My hairs not red it's blonde.”_ **

 

**_“I'd know that if you'd send me pictures.”_ **

 

**_“I have to have one thing hidden from you.”_ **

 

**_“What if I'm like super ugly and you're so disgusted by it that you can't look at me, so the past ten years of emails and letters will have been for not?”_ **

 

**_“I don't care if you've turned into a dude, I can't wait to see your ocean blue eyes and dimpled smile.”_ **

 

**_“I still can't believe you remember my eye color.”_ **

 

**_“I remember the things I love.”_ **

 

**_“You love me?”_ **

 

**_“and nothing else.”_ **

 

**_“I love you too Cam.”_ **

 

**_“I wish I could hear you say it.”_ **

 

**_“Me too.”_ **

 

**_“Go to sleep beautiful.”_ **

 

**_“Goodnight Cammy.”_ **

 

**_“Goodnight Sammy.”_ **

 

She turned the phone off and sat it down as she covered herself up. She smiled at the thought of Cam thinking about her too, about wanting her like she wants him, touching himself like she touches herself.

 

She wanted her Cam. 

 

July 3rd 2017 5:59pm

 

“Hurry up we're going to be late!”

 

Sarah grabbed her gun and badge off the counter out of habit before putting it back down. Jason and Kathy both worked in the law enforcement before so she knew it might be okay if she actually did bring her loaded gun. While she thought about it Danny walked in the house looking dishevelled with his new girlfriend… Jasmine?

 

“Hey honey how are you?”

 

Dannys lip pulled up in almost a snarl as he was about to answer but his girlfriend did it first.

 

“Hey Ms.Day, it's so wonderful to meet you I'm Jessica, or just Jesse whatever your heart wants Ah ha ha.”

 

Her laugh caught Sarah off guard, it almost sounded like her husband's laugh but with more flem.

 

“It's wonderful to meet you too.”

 

As Sarah shook her hand she noticed the very skimpy clothing  Jesse was wearing. She wondered shortly that maybe just maybe she would change before they went, she didn't want everyone thinking her son was dating another prostitute, even if it was true.

 

Sam walked around the corner to see her older brother Danny looking like he just came off a methed out high.

 

“Why is druggy coming?”

 

He turned to her with a look that she recognized as ‘don't make me hurt you’. 

 

“Jason wanted everyone to go to the party.”

 

Sarah hesitated slightly and Sam caught it.

 

“What do you mean everybody?”

 

Sarah gave a fake smile and went back to taking inventory.

 

“Everybody as in everybody Cam knows.”

 

That meant everyone from the daycare.. wait.

 

“Cam!? Cams back?!”

 

Sam rushed around the table and grabbed her mother.

 

“Cameron Banks is back?!”

 

Her mother gave a slightly panicked look 

 

“Yes Sam but..”

 

Sam rushed out of the room and into her own. She went to her closet and started pulling out shirt after shirt. Her mother walked into the room and watched her for a moment.

 

“Sam I know you don't like them..”

 

“Cameron Banks is the exception!!”

 

Danny came in and leaned against the door.

 

“I thought you hated everyone from the horror day care?”

 

“Every druggy freak yes, but Cam isn't a druggy freak he's my best friend.”

 

She found a shirt that looked the least bit nerdy and put it on along with a pair of shorts.

 

“What about James? He's got a thing for you.”

 

“He's a religious psycho.”

 

Danny smirked.

 

“If I didn't know any better I'd say you are trying to impress someone.”

 

She flipped him the bird. Sarah looked to Sam a little confused.

 

“That's not what this is Danny she doesn't like relationships she's just trying to make a good impression.”

 

The front door opened and Jared's voice rang through.

 

“We're here mom!”

 

Sarah rushed out of the room to go greet her eldest son. Danny stayed back and looked at Sam.

 

“He's gonna have some fucked up tick about him, probably drugs.”

 

He smiled but the look on Sam's face made him freeze.

 

“He's not a pathetic, deadbeat, drug head with no chance of winning in life. He's better than you in every way and if you think otherwise take a look in the mirror.”

 

Sam walked out of the room.

 

She looked in the mirror and tried to straighten herself up. She'd be seeing Cam for the first time since she was seven years old. For years she's been in contact with him but finally she'd see him, she'd hear his voice, she'd dare say even maybe kiss him.

 

She'd waited for Cam, she'd never touched another man or woman in a loving way at all. She'd never even wanted to. Sam wanted Cam to be her first everything, but did Cam want that? 

 

They had stayed in contact and found that their fucked up childhood had left a hole in both of them that the other filled, they needed someone who could understand them and their needs. Cam did that for Sam and Sam hoped she did that for him. She knew Cam hid something dark but honestly? She didn't care. She just wanted him back in her life and to never leave again. Everyone thought she was asexual but man she hoped Cam would prove them wrong.

 

“Sam honey it's time to go!”

 

She ruffled her hair a little more and walked outside to the car.

 

Her father was sitting in the driver's seat by her mother and Danny was making out with Jesse and Jared was with his wife in his car. Sam put in her ear buds and join the morons.

 

July 4th 7:14pm

 

“Hurry up we're gonna be late.”

 

Sam impatiently say from her seat.

 

“We are two minutes away and it doesn't start till seven thirty anyways, we are early.”

 

Her father said in a slightly annoyed tone.

 

“Anyways why do you want to get there faster, I thought you hated the Banks?”

 

Danny shoved Sam's arm out of the way to get between their father and mother.

 

“Not Cameron Banks.”

 

“Shut up he's an old friend.”

 

“Right friend.” 

 

Danny made a blow job gesture towards her as the car took a turn.

 

“You were only seven the last time you saw him, he was shipped off shortly after, I'm surprised you remember his name.”

 

“I remember a lot of things dad.”

 

The car got quiet as it pulled into the driveway of the large farm house. Sam jumped out and raced to the front steps. Before she could get up them the door opened to show the most attractive man Sam had ever seen in her entire life. He was tall, so so very tall maybe 6,5, he had light blonde hair that covered his eyebrows and almost the tops of his eyes, his jaws was strong and so was everything else on him. He wore a black shirt and jeans that hugged him on all the right ways.

 

“SAMMY!!”

 

Sam jumped into his arms as he picked her up and swung her around. He had his arms locked tightly around her thighs and had her a good foot or two off the ground. Sam wrapped her arms around his head as tightly as she could. They both heard cat calls but tuned it out. Cam couldn't believe he was holding her in his arms, she was so beautiful, she had long jet black hair that looked a little spiked, her eyes were as blue as he remembered and she was so small that it almost got him harder then a rock. He tried to think of something else to kill the rising problem but her peach perfume (his favorite) kept attacking his nose and her soft skin kept kissing his neck.

 

Cam carried her into the house not letting go.

 

“Cam put the poor girl down.”

 

“Never!”

 

Sam let out a chuckle but released his head and looked down at him. His smile was amazing it made Sam's knees weak. 

 

Cam finally lowered her down as her family entered the house and said their greetings. Cam grabbed Sam's hand and bolted up the stairs before anyone could notice them. Cam ran into his room and quietly but quickly shut the door and locked it. He turned around to come face (more like chest to face) to face with his Sam, she was in a tight gray belly shirt with blue shorts on, she had some eyebrow jewels but at the moment she was playing with her tongue one. Cam tried to not rush her but he couldn't help it, but right before he got his lips on hers.

 

“CAM HAVE THE DOOR OPEN UP THERE!”

 

He felt an urge in that moment but quickly squashed it away. He opened the door wide and took her hand again. 

 

“Come on the roof is still good.”

 

He climbed through his window and up the pipe to the edge of the roof. Sam hesitated slightly but grabbed it anyway and followed Cam. Once on top they looked at each other with utter affection.

 

“I've waited so long for this.”

 

Cam walked up to her and pushed her bangs to the side.

 

“Ten years. Ten long agonizing years i've waited for you to be in my arms, to see the real me.”

 

Cam pulled her flush against him and held her tight as his right hand touched her lips.

 

“Ten years to just be with you again.”

 

Sam's heart felt as if it was about to burst in her chest as she looked into Cams light green eyes. Cam pulled Sam forward more until his lips were a centimeter away from hers.

 

“Ten years just to feel you Sam.”

 

Right as Cam leaned in a pebble hit him right in the side of the head with small force. He quickly looked to his right to see Sam's older brother Danny laughing hard and throwing pebbles at him and Sam.

 

“You guys are fucking horny teenagers to the max.. You've know each other for five minutes and you're already trying to fuck!!”

 

The urge seeped into Cams veins and spread quickly at the sound of Danny’s laugh. He quickly got up and walked toward the window leading to his room where Danny was, he grabbed his shirt color which quickly silenced him.

 

“I have known Sam for twelve years Danny, I've emailed and texted, just like I know you've been to rehab five times, just like I know you've dated prostitutes, just like I know you like to hit Sam when you get pissed off..”

 

He pulled Danny out of the window and forced him up against the wall outside the window.

 

“But that stops today Danny, because now that I'm back if you lay a finger on her I am going to skin you alive and feed you to the pigs. Understand?”

 

Danny nodded quickly, once Cam let go of him he ran inside. Cam shut the window and covered it with the blanket from outside, once he turned around Sam was on him quickly.

 

“My hero.”

 

She jumped up and he caught her, she wrapped her arms around his head and began to nuzzle him. They were like that until Cam felt something wet on his neck, he turned to see Sam crying.

 

“Sammy? Baby what's wrong?”

 

She smiled through the tears and kissed his cheek.

 

“I've missed you so much Cam.”

 

He smiled down at his girl.  **His** girl.. the one thing he'd been waiting for. She was finally here.

 

Cam nuzzled her face away from his neck and captured her lips. The kiss started out sloppy, he knew immediately Sam had never done this before, it made him moan knowing Sam had truly waited for him. After a few moments Sam found a rhythm and stuck with it, Cam got down on his knees and slid her down to the ground. Sam pulled on his shirt and let her hand slip up his abs, Sam was effectively wet as a lake. She let her hands slip down further cupping him through his jeans, Cam let out a moan that had Sam bucking.

 

“Cam! Please!”

 

Sam begged and it made Cam moan. All of a sudden a loud crack went off near them. Sam hugged Cam and Cam shielded her as their response. Down below they could hear laughing.

 

“OH CAMMY! WHY DON'T YOU COME SAY HI TO YOUR BEST FRIENDS!!”

 

Sam held on tighter to Cam and let out a harsh huff almost growl.

 

“Nobody calls you Cammy but me.”

 

Cam noticed that Sam seemed genuinely annoyed at someone else calling him her pet name. He nuzzled her face and smiled down at her.

 

“You're the only one I love my beautiful Sammy. They can't steal the name you gave me.”

 

He quickly got up and pulled Sam along with him they both went through the window, they stayed in the room long enough for Cam to get himself under control before going down. Kelsey was standing near the grill with short shorts and a tank top on, her body looked anorexic but Cam and Sam both knew it was from the drugs. Once her eyes landed on Cam she stood up straight and walked slutaly (Sam's word) towards Cam.

 

“Well well well haven't we grown up big and strong Cammy?”

 

She tried to set her hand on his bicep but he pulled back before she could.

 

“Don't call me Cammy please. It's a reserved name.”

 

Kelsey didn't waver.

 

“What should I call you? Officer sexy? Big man? Daddy?”

 

She wasn't giving up so Sam got between her and him. 

 

“Cam would be great.”

 

Kelsey looked like she just realized Sam was here and stepped back a bit.

 

“Guess I'm to late to get my hands on Cam.”

 

Cam put his arms around Sam and hugged her close.

 

“About twelve years too late.”

 

Sam smiled at the words that left Cams mouth. Kelsey rolled her eyes and walked away muttering a whatever as she walked. Cam grabbed Sam's hand and let her to the table farthest from everyone, but before they could get their they were side tracked once again my an old acquaintance.

 

“Samanth!”

 

James walked right in front of her giving her little to no space, Cam pulled her back into him and put a arm around her in a protective sort of manner.

 

“Why heaven's me Samantha I didn't even recognize you.”

 

James didn't see or didn't care about Cam standing behind her holding her.

 

“You saw me last week James.”

 

She kept a nice light tone but she felt like any second she would hit him upside the head with something.

 

“Well yes but the Lord seems to be shining a bright light on you today.”

 

He smiled wide showing his white teeth. Cam pushed Sam a little to the side and put his hand out to James.

 

“He James, remember me?”

 

James turned to Cam. His face didn't give way to anything, nor did Cams.

 

“Why yes Cameron it is good to see you home after so long. I do hope you stop by the church soon, I do indeed know my sister Kelsey has been asking quite a lot about you. I'd say she's quite smitten.”

 

James gave a fake wide smile that Cam and Sam could both read through.

 

“Well I can't say much about that but thank you for keeping an eye on my girl for me.”

 

Cam pulled Sam flush against him making sure her shirt pulled down a little, as soon as James eyes caught her breast Cam finished his sentence.

 

“Sam and I have been talking for years and waiting to finally be together. I'm just so thankful she had a friend to watch her back while I was gone, but now that I'm back I'll just take her off your hands, right Sam baby?”

 

“Right honey.”

 

Cam leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips, when they separated Cam licked her lips and stood up straight looking at James.

 

“I can't thank you enough.”

 

Cam was bullshitting and everyone knew it. All Cam was doing was simply saying ‘she's mine and she never was yours asshole, now I'm going to fuck her and your punny ass was just stuck in the friend zone.’

 

“Well.”

 

James coughed 

 

“I'm happy I could help. Excuse me.”

 

James walked away and Sam hugged Cam tighter.

  
“My hero.”


End file.
